Cat's Out of the Bag
by Twelf Bell
Summary: Music-related and complete or incomplete drabbles. Music meme, I would say. In response to mog's LJ post. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for bits of BL. Yaoi Warning. main couple is DouWata. Drabble62 up! - Sorry for the many email notifications...
1. Tsuki no Curse

**Chapter 1:** Tsuki no Curse

Yuuko was watching the red moon in the sky when Watanuki came out with a tray of tea. He didn't want to interrupt her so he quietly put the tray down and sat quietly next to her. He took a cup of tea and as quiet posibble, sipped from it.

Suddenly, Yuuko said, "A cursed moon."

Watanuki almost choked on his tea from being surprised. But he said, "I-I guess."

"Even though it's red and bloody, it's beautiful."

"Y-Yes..."

Yuuko stared at Watanuki with her red ruby eyes. At that moment, Watanuki thought for a second that Yuuko was referring to herself. Her eyes were red, but they were beautiful.

He looked at the night sky and at the moon.

As he sipped his tea, he thought, _It is beautiful._

**END.**

**

* * *

**

**Song:** Tsuki no Curse (opening of Loveless)

Too quick. It's kinda hard, this meme! xD **//;SEi**


	2. Torn

**Chapter 2:** Torn

Watanuki walked down the street with a pained expression on. He had just encountered a very heavy and pressuring spirit monster. It was the worst he had seen. No words could describe it. He was now bloody and his clothes were torn. Thankfully, he had mustered up the best of his strength when the spirit seemed to have thought of giving the last blow. He kept walking and walking but the more steps he took, the more his eyes gave up on him. They were getting blurry.

He tried to smack himself awake, thinking that he was losing his consciousness. And he was. The monster had done so much to him that he couldn't even stand anymore. With one last step, he finally sighed heavily and collapsed.

He was outside of Doumeki's temple.

* * *

**Song:** Torn - Natalie Imbruglia

This one's incomplete. I stopped before it ended.

_**Anyone wanting a complete drabble for any future chapters/drabbles, then please say so in a review.  
**_I will gladly, or maybe not so gladly, write the rest - IF I have any idea of what I wrote :P

**//;SEi**


	3. Panorama

**Chapter 3:** Panorama

Eating lunch was what Watanuki enjoyed the most in school. He got to eat with Himawari-chan, even if it meant that the of he hated so much would be there also.

One day, Himawari-chan had class duties and was late for lunch. When she arrived, she apologized and looked at Watanuki. His face was all pink and he wasn't facing Doumeki.

_What happened?_ wondered Himawari-chan.

Watanuki couldn't tell Himawari-chan what had happened. Actually, nothing had happened. He was just eating his lunch with Doumeki, as always, when he began having weird thoughts. It made him embarrassed.

One of the thoughts were, _It feels peaceful._ This was an embarrassing thought to him because when he was with Doumeki, it always felt like war. He wondered after why he had even thought of that.

Another thought was, _It feels nice._ Again. Embarrassing. To say, this meant that being with Doumeki was okay with him.

Watanuki sat there quietly, not eating his lunch.

**END.**

**

* * *

Song:** Panorama (ending to Gakuen Heaven)

Not really complete, is it? Oh well.

And as I said in ch2, if you want a complete drabble, just say so.

**//;SEi**


	4. Romance Way

**Chapter 4:** Romance Way

"Doumeki, run away! Now! Leave me here!"

Doumeki, unlike himself, growled, "How can I?!"

Watanuki had just been walking down the street with Doumeki when a passing-by thief came out of nowhere and grabbed Watanuki, pointing a gun to his head. The thief said, "If you want him to live, then give me everything in your bag!"

There was nothing really useful or expensive in the two teenager's school bags. Doumeki said calmly, "We don't have much."

The theif got pissed and shot a bullet into the night sky above. Yes, that's right. It was nighttime. Watanuki had gone to Doumeki's house to make dinner for him. It was as payback for something Doumeki had done for Watanuki.

"Run!"

"No."

"You big fat idiot! Run!!" And Watanuki began crying.

The thief, feeling left out, said, "Give it!"

* * *

**Song:** Romance Way - ISSEI (opening of Okane ga Nai)

LOLS xD I think I wrote it like that because of the storyline of Okane Ga Nai (also known as "No Money" in ff) ^^; Ah well.

As I said in ch2, if you want a complete drabble, just say so in your review.

**//;SEi**


	5. Cosmic World

**Chapter 5:** Cosmic World

Doumeki was 21 when he got his driver's liscence. The first thing he did after getting his absolutely-amazing-sparkling black sedan car was invite Watanuki to a drive. Watanuki, 20 at the time, was a bit surprised but accepted anyway.

"Where are we going?"

Doumeki didn't reply.

"Hey, I said, _where are we going?_"

Doumeki just stared at him.

"You idiot! Look to the front! Look to the front!!"

Doumeki faced the front once more. Then he said, "Somewhere we can be alone."

_What. Did. He. Say?_

Doumeki's face was as calm as ever. Watanuki stared but didn't say anything. After a few minutes, he turned to face the front as well and stared down the road. Then his lips moved. "Okay."

While Watanuki concentrated on the road, though he wasn't driving, he didn't see Doumeki's smirk slash smile.

**END.**

**

* * *

Song: **Cosmic World - alicenine.

Oh so tired. I wrote 20 drabbles in one day! Well let's see.. this one.. is..

This drabble is about the two's future. Yay! xD

**//;SEi**


	6. My Love

**Chapter 6:** My Love

Doumeki and Watanuki were very in love. But they had never got to the stage of love-making. Not even kissing. They were stuck with the "words" stage. They only said sweet nonsense to each other at times, though Watanuki would get too embarrassed to say another word. It was mostly Doumeki who struck first. He was the one said "I love you" first. He was the leader. Watanuki was the follower.

The one day, when Doumeki got angry of not getting anywhere, he finally did it. Out of nowhere, in the kitchen of his house, while Watanuki was still talking to him about what he was going to make for dinner, he kissed Watanuki. Finally. Watanuki was so surprised and red that he weakly gave in to the pushing and shoving that was going on in his mouth.

Sad to say, only one day it took to go through all the stages. They did it shortly after.

**END.**

**

* * *

Song:** My Love - Kawashima Ai (OST of Hana Kimi drama)

This is short.. O__O;

Plenty of BL. Should I put up warnings? Ah yah. I guess I will. Sorry for readers who thought this was weird. But I said in the story's summary that this has DouWata in it! You should thank me for not rating it T, because there's not much lemons. Well actually no lemons at all. Just random words.

**//;SEi**

**P.S.** Sunday Morning - Maroon 5, was the song I ate my dinner to and I'm like, "Oh damn. I just had to eat with this song! It fits the couple so much and it just had to be this song I stopped to eat with!! Grr.."


	7. Buried a Lie

**Chapter 7:** Buried a Lie

It was instinct. Or maybe it was the eye connection. But somehow, Watanuki knew that Doumeki was lying to him. Or maybe, he was not telling the entire story. Either way, he was pissed. They had just finished a mission but Watanuki had passed out halfway because the atmosphere at the old house they had went to was heavy. Heavy of spirits. Heavy of their rage and regret. So heavy that Doumeki thought Watanuki was dead when he had checked for a heartbeat.

Watanuki had asked what had happened to him after, but all Doumeki said was, "Nothing."

* * *

**Song: **Buried a Lie - Senses Fail

This one's incomplete. I kinda was blank when listening to this song. Sorry!

But as I said in ch2. If want a full drabble, just ask.

**//;SEi**


	8. Mr Raindrop

**Chapter 8:** Mr. Raindrop

It was a very rainy day. Watanuki, 8 years old, was playing outside in the rain. It was something that his spirit friend had said: "You will see a miracle today."

So he had went outside, in his rainhat, raincoat and rainboots. His spirit friend had said nothing else after that and so he began waiting. Watanuki splashed in puddles to pass the time. He jumped like frogs from puddle to puddle. He then began filling his hat with rain, and then pouring it over puddles, making ripples.

Then he saw it.

The miracle.

A beautiful rainbow.

**END.**

**

* * *

Song:** Mr. Raindrop (one of the endings of Gintama)

I think this is my favorite one. I was just sparkling with imagination when this song began playing :3

**//;SEi**


	9. Chop Suey

**Chapter 9:** Chop Suey

Doumeki ran through the hallway, opening each door that was there.

Open. Not here. Next door. Open. Not here. Next door. Open. Not here. Next door. And on and on it went like that.

Suddenly, he heard a bang. He ran to the door in which he heard the sound. He tried to open the door but it was locked. The people inside of the room heard the doorknob trying to be opened and whispered to each other. They had to get out before Doumeki knocked the door down.

Too late.

Doumeki had kicked the door down. His strength came from his heart. His love.

The people grabbed the one they captured and held a knife to his neck.

"Mmm!!" cried Watanuki, whose mouth was covered with a cloth.

Doumeki glared at the people and said, "Let him go."

The people just smirked.

* * *

**Song:** Chop Suey - System of a Down

Uhm. Yeah. Kinda weird huh. I was bored. Sorry. Kinda similar to Romance Way, hmm? xD

**//;SEi**


	10. Kaidoku Funou

**Chapter 10:** Kaidoku Funou

Watanuki had moved away after graduating high school. He had not bothered to go to college. Doumeki, the oaf he hated the most, followed suit. Watanuki didn't ask why, he was just pissed. The reason for moving was because of Doumeki. He had just recently noticed his love for Doumeki and it made him mad. He decided to stay away. When Doumeki said that he was coming with him, his heart skipped a beat but out his mouth came words of anger.

And now that they had the same apartment, with separate rooms, they began parting ways. Watanuki was now a model for an art class.

* * *

**Song:** Kaidoku Funou - Jinn (one of the openings to Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)

Whoa. I can't believe I wrote that xD Model for an art class.. O__O; I didn't erase anything. I'm posting EVERYTHING that I wrote for each. Some might not make sense. Yep. No sense. I was doing it very quickly after all.

This one's incomplete. Refer to ch2 - if want complete, ask.

**//;SEi**


	11. JEWELS

**Chapter 11:** JEWELS

Watanuki observed the scene in front of him. This was what he saw: Doumeki was in front of him. Doumeki was on one knee. Doumeki was holding a small box. Doumeki opened it himself and held it out so that Watanuki could see. A ring. A ring. A ring. A ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Watanuki froze. This.. was too sudden. They had moved in a new apartment together, kissed, made love and even.. began having a steady job and love life, but this.. It was too much. Watanuki didn't know what to do.

But his heart took the best of him and his eyes began tearing up. He bent down to face Doumeki and said, "Yes."

* * *

**Song:** JEWELS - alicenine.

Am I crazy or what? Answer: Crazy. ROFL xD

Incomplete. Refer to ch2; if want complete, just ask.

**//;SEi**


	12. Kokou no Hitomi

**Chapter 12:** Kokou no Hitomi

Whenever Watanuki looked at his reflection his mirror, he thought about his eye. His golden eye. The shared eye. The one that made him connected with Doumeki. Then he would then begin thinking about the blood in him that was also shared. Watanuki would then think that Doumeki was being naiive and being a kid that always shares things as his mother had told him to do. _Sharing is caring._ Watanuki didn't think it a bit funny. He thought about it seriously.

Was Doumeki being a mother's boy? Or was he just being plain nice? But why? Why be nice? To him, in fact. Why him? _Why me?_ _Why me...?_

_

* * *

_**Song: **Kokou no Hitomi - Gwendal von Voltaire (seiyuu: Akio Ohtsuka) Kyou Kara Maou Character Song

Koukou no Hitomi means Aloof Eye in english translation or so (see lyrics). I was kinda doubtful of the meaning, so that's why I'm writing this. If I were wrong, then I would seriously say "OH SHOOT. MESSED UP."

This one's incomplete. If want complete; ask.

**//;SEi**


	13. Eternal Ring

**Chapter 13: **Eternal Ring

Doumeki was not one for shopping, but he had bought many things for Watanuki, even if the bespectacled one had not asked for it. There were about 20 things in his closet that Doumeki had bought for him, 5 things in his drawers, more than a hundred things in his kitchen, and even 2 things in his bathroom. Watanuki thought it was time to say thank you.

He specialized in talking and socializing, unlike Doumeki, so he thought he would say it verbally. But then, as it dawned over him, he began thinking it as embarrassing. So he decided to buy something instead. He went to a gift shop, after thinking that Doumeki should like cute things once in a while, and asked the store people for advice. They were all girls, to his expense. They were all very giddy though very helpful when he asked what to get for a guy.

He finally bought it. It looked home-made, in which Watanuki thought Doumeki would like. After all, that big oaf ate everything he made and even wore everything he made. He looked inside the bag. He smiled.

* * *

**Song:** Eternal Ring - Conrad Weller (seiyuu: Toshiyuki Morikawa) Kyou Kara Maou Character Song

Pfft. I can't believe I actually thought of that.

This one's incomplete. Complete one; ask.

**//;SEi**


	14. Sakura Addiction

**Chapter 14:** Sakura Addiction

Watanuki was staring up at the sakura trees when Doumeki was walking to the grocery store to buy some snacks for himself. He had stopped to absorb the scene before him. Watanuki was too concentrated in the sakura trees to notice the passerby. Doumeki didn't move an inch. A centimeter. A millimeter. No movement at all.

Suddenly, Watanuki smiled. And it was then that Doumeki ran. He ran towards Watanuki. He grabbed the bespectacled one's hand and then put his arms around him, hugging him. Watanuki was surprised and not at all pissed. He seemed calm for once.

"What is it?" asked Watanuki.

Doumeki was quiet before answering. "You looked like you wanted to be one of the sakura flowers and disappear."

* * *

**Song:** Sakura Addiction - Hibari Kyouya & Rokudo Mukuro (seiyuus: Takashi Kondo & Toshinobu Iida) Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Character Song and Ending

Kinda weird. I was thinking of sakura trees and then I remembered one of the DouWata doujishins I read and so.. this was what I was thinking when I read it but it didn't happen. Heh.

Incomplete. If want complete; ask.

**//;SEi**


	15. Nada sousou

**Chapter 15: **Nada sousou

Watanuki was cleaning up his apartment for his move. The rooms was completely empty, except for the boxes that were lined up by the front door. He was walking out of the door with a large box of books in his arms when he tripped. He fell face down; the box bunched up and a few books flew out. Watanuki rubbed his nose of pain and then went over to clean up the mess. There was a photo album.

He began looking through it. Most of the pictures were of Yuuko and Mokona. Watanuki was the camera man after all. But somewhen after that, the pages began filling up with Doumeki.

Doumeki had disappeared sometime after graduating high school. Watanuki didn't know where he went. He smiled sadly at the picture, and touched it with his finger.

Suddenly, two feet were in front of him. He looked up. It was Doumeki. He was smirking.

Watanuki sprang up and hugged Doumeki.

**END.**

**

* * *

Song:** Nada sousou - Natsukawa Rimi (was in a Cartoon KAT-TUN episode)

Fuu ~ Nada sousou is like a summer song to me, so I wrote about memories. Fluff :3

**//;SEi**


	16. Night Drive

**Chapter 16:** Night Drive

Yuuko had sent Watanuki and Doumeki on a small trip. They were in Shinjuku now. The reason she had sent them there was because of something she wanted him to see. He had sent Doumeki along with him as protection. The "mission" involved being in the streets at night, after all.

Rainbow neon lights were everywhere. It was beautiful. _So this is Shinjuku._ It was so much better than where he was. This city was bustling with movement and colors and people that Watanuki was so surprised when he stepped out of the subway station. Absolutely magnificent. The night sky added to its beauty as well.

* * *

**Song:** Night Drive - All American Rejects

I think I seriously have weird songs on my iTunes O__O;

Ah well. This one.. I was seriously thinking of a night drive, and then Shinjuku just popped into my head. I had done a bit of research on it for _Only Once_, after all :P

Incomplete. If want complete; ask.

**//;SEi**


	17. Jasmine

**Chapter 17: **Jasmine

Doumeki didn't know why Watanuki liked flowers. It was as if Watanuki were a girl. Doumeki didn't seem to get it. So on one day, he asked Watanuki. Watanuki did not get pissed, but nor was he calm. He just stared at Doumeki like he was crazy. Probably because the topic came out of nowhere. They were eating lunch at Doumeki's house then.

Watanuki's cheeks turned a bit pink before he gave his answer. "I-I guess.. it's because.. they're like me..."

Even though Doumeki was pretty smart, he didn't understand what Watanuki's statement meant. He didn't ask any further because Watanuki had resumed eating and filled his mouth every time that Doumeki opened his mouth.

* * *

**Song:** Jasmine - Sakura (seiyuu: Yui Makino) Tsubasa REservoir Chronicles Character Song & Insert Song

Don't get it? I can't really explain it much, but I'll try to answer if you ask.

Incomplete. Complete: ask.

**//;SEi**


	18. I Knew I Loved U Before I Met You

**Chapter 18: **I Knew I Loved U Before I Met You

Yuuko was the one who knew all about Watanuki's past. She was the one who had been with him the time that he was "born" as Syaoran's other self. When she had searched the future for good things about Watanuki's future, she had spotted something very nice. Doumeki was there, and he was by Watanuki's side every time that he was in danger. She smiled at the thought of having someone to protect and to be protected.

She kept it a secret - Watanuki's future. The time they went to the old fortune teller for Watanuki's future, she had smiled. It was because Watanuki's love was about to start, even if he didn't know it.

* * *

**Song:** I Knew I Loved U Before I Met You - Savage Garden

I just had to say it. This song really said it! Watanuki Knew He Loved Doumeki Before He Met Him! xD

Incomplete. Complete: Ask.

**//;SEi**


	19. Melissa

**Chapter 19:** Melissa

These past days, Watanuki was getting "pegged". It was too much to handle. The balls hit him right in the stomach. He had to go to the nurse every time. It was frustrating. Even if he took the whole gym class sitting on the bench, he still got hit. It was like he was a target waiting to be hit. And then bullseye! _Pffff._

Doumeki was always the one who carried him to the nurse's office. He had thought of ways to get Watanuki to "not be" the "target" but first thing, he didn't even know why it was that way. So he decided to ask Yuuko. She took it as a wish. A price was paid, but Doumeki didn't know it.

The next day, Watanuki began getting "pegged" again. But this time, what flew at him were boys. A whole lot of boys. They were lovestruck. This was worse than having balls thrown, kicked, flying, blah blah blah at him. Doumeki was at fault, but Watanuki didn't know.

**END.**

**

* * *

Song:** Melissa - Porno Grafitti (one of the openings of Full Metal Alchemist)

God. I seriously had trouble thinking of what to write. So I just wrote whatever came to mind.

I've been pegged a lot in elementary school. It's not nice. I did get pegged in the stomach - most are intentionally. And even pegged in the eye - though that was an accident. All done by boys. No, they do not like me. They are just plain stupid. But I pinched them back. Hard. Hehe.

**//;SEi**


	20. Chain Hang Low

**Chapter 20:** Chain Hang Low

Yuuko wore a lot of jewerly. It was this one specific day that she chose to stop wearing jewerly and begin wearing bling blings. Watanuki was like _what the hell??!_ when he first saw her. Instead of golden bracelets, her wrists had nothing, but her fingers had something. Golden rings on each finger with different designs. Her dresses began becoming sweatshirts and big shirts and long baggy pants and her large hats or pins began becomnig baseball caps with a bling sign on it. She wore them backward on her head. Her pearl necklaces became gold and platinum chains with some kind of sign hanging at the bottom.

Watanuki woke up. What a horrible dream.

* * *

**Song:** Chain Hang Low - Jibbs

ROFL xD Yuuko wearing blingbling xD I SERIOUSLY CANNOT BELIEVE I WROTE THAT. I am going crazy.

Last drabble for the day. Or maybe not.

I think my iTunes shuffle is crazy. They're all old songs.. (sigh). Or it's just me that's old. And crazy.

Ah. I forgot to put up warnings. Oh well. If you saw something weird. Sorry. But you were warned in the summary of the story.

Incomplete. Complete: ask.

**//;SEi**


	21. Crawl

**Chapter 21:** Crawl

Watanuki was bored. He was REALLY BORED. He had cleaned his apartment like.. a gazillion times and now he was cleaning it again. So now it's gazillion times plus one. He didn't have anything to do in his apartment. Not even a computer. He had read all the books in his bookcase. He could cook but there was only one of him so.. that would be boring and a waste if he accidentally made more - a habit he had from always making food for Yuuko-san and Doumeki and Himawari-chan.

He sighed. If he went outside, the spirits would surely attack him. Suddenly, he had an idea. He had a phone, yes. He had Himawari-chan's phone number, yes. So he called. She picked up but she said she was busy. She suggested calling Doumeki. Then she said goodbye. _Doumeki?!_ Did he know the oaf's phone number? Yes he did. But that was because Yuuko had told him to get it.

Should he risk his day by calling Doumeki? He stared at his phone for a few seconds, and then dialed the number. Yes he would. He would do anything to get out of this boredom.

* * *

**Song:** Crawl - Veltpunch (Opening to Nabari no Ou)

Uh.. yeah.. boredom. I didn't really know what to write. Sorry.

Incomplete; complete: ask. But since I don't really know what I wrote here, it won't be complete even if I wrote it since idgi.

**//;SEi**

**P.S.** I forgot to mention - DO REVIEW! lol xD I'm getting tired writing these. Wrote up to Drabble45. Gonna post some more tomorrow. I mean, later today. It's 2am!


	22. Walking With a Ghost

**Chapter 22:** Walking With a Ghost

Wherever Watanuki went, there was a spirit. A ghost. A monster. Something terrifying and horrible and googly-eyed and hideous and huge and.. just plain disturbing. And painful. And ugly. And really annoying.

But now that Doumeki always, and I mean _always_ - thought not really _always_ always, walked with him, the ghosts and spirits and hideous stuff and huge stuff and monsters and all.. were never there. They sometimes were there, but with Doumeki shooing them away with his spiritual presence and smelling of incense and all, it was alright.

* * *

**Song:** Walking With a Ghost - Tegan and Sara

This one.. was a bit confusing too. Sorry. I just wrote some random crap O___O;

Incomplete. Not going to be finished as complete because I don't get this one either..

**//;SEi**


	23. Innocent Love

**Chapter 23:** Innocent Love

They were under the largest sakura tree in the garden/yard of the school. It was the last day that they were going to be third years and in highschool. Watanuki had finally made up his mind. He had finally made up his mind to confess his love. _Himawari-chan..._

"I'm sorry, Himawari-chan!" He bowed deeply to the girl, who had just confessed to him.

Instead of crying and breaking into a girl fit, she smiled. "I know. You like Doumeki-kun, right?"

Watanuki turned deep red. Even his ears were red. He stammered, "Y-Yes..."

She patted his shoulder and said, "Never give up." And she left.

Watanuki stood there himself and tried to calm his heart down from thinking of Doumeki. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him.

It was Doumeki. He had heard everything.

* * *

**Song:** Innocent Love - Takishima Kei (seiyuu: Fukuyama Jun) Special A Character Song

Now this was a REALLY FUNNY SONG to listen to while writing an xxxHOLiC drabble xDD

I mean like, Fukuyama Jun is the seiyuu for Watanuki.. and I'm like: "Damn.. this fits him so much.."

And so. It came like that.

Hope you like it.

Incomplete; complete: ask.

**//;SEi**


	24. HATSUKOI

**Chapter 24:** HATSUKOI

_One! Two! One, two, three, yes!_

_That's how you make pancakes!_ Watanuki smiled to himself as counted and then flipped the pancakes that were in the frying pan he was holding. When he was finished, he put them all, yes, all 36 pancakes, on one plate and poured home-made syrup over the tower. He took this plate and his own (which had only three pancakes on it, with strawberries and blueberries and syrup) and went to the table. Doumeki was there waiting. He smirked when he saw a trouble Watanuki trying to balance the tower of pancakes.

When Watanuki finally got it down on the table, he sat down and said, "Itadakimasu!"

Doumeki said the same.

Then they ate.

Mhm. A wonderful breakfast and a wonderful morning for their first time being together in their own apartment. Two year's worth of first love and crush.

* * *

**Song:** HATSUKOI - Antic Café

lol the italics first sentence, it's part of the song. And then, since I'm counting.. I'm like: "I don't know what he should be doing.." and then out came pancakes! And since it's Hatsukoi - which is something like "first love" or "first crush", I made it their first breakfast together in their own apartment.

Incomplete; complete: ask.

**//;SEi**


	25. A Song of Storm and Fire

**Chapter 25:** A Song of Storm and Fire

"Help!!" He screamed his lungs out.

_Silence._

"Somebody help me!" he cried again.

_Silence._

It didn't seem like anyone was around. _Where did that jerk go?_ Watanuki wondered. He sighed. He looked down at his bloody leg, and then sighed again. It was painful, yes, but he had to bear with it until he got help.

Doumeki and Watanuki were on a hiking trip - a mission given by Yuuko-san, yes indeed. Watanuki had fallen off a cliff and now he was stuck. Wait... that's how it usually is. You're stuck. And you're hurt. And no one's around. Nope, indeed. Doumeki had walked a whole bunch of yards in front of Watanuki because he kept complaining about the heat and being tired and.. well, he was just plain bored. Bored of the wilderness. He kept getting bitten by huge mosquitoes too.

Finally, a head popped out from above. It was Doumeki. _The jerk_, thought Watanuki.

* * *

**Song:** A Song of Storm and Fire - Tsubasa REservoir Chronicles OST

This was like.. a song without lyrics.. so I was.. blank. Totally blank. Halfway through the song, I thought of what it up there. Very random. I typed so fast that I had at least 5 seconds left till the song ended xD

Incomplete; complete: ask.

**//;SEi**


	26. Public Affair

**Chapter 26:** A Public Affair

Yuuko was on a walk around town. She was completely dressed up, with long boots and a short skirt that showed her long legs perfectly. Her blouse was lacy and revealed quite a bit. Every street she went down, the boys and men and guys and old men looked at her. She smiled at them each, which made them drown in love at first sight. Her hair flew behind her as the wind blew softly. Even the teenagers with girlfriends stared at her. Those got a beating from the girls when they stared though.

* * *

**Song:** A Public Affair - Jessica Simpson

I was so totally blank when I was listening to this.. and then I'm like "Yuuko! That's it!" and voilá! (or however you spell that..)

Funny, isn't it :P

Incomplete; complete: ask.

**//;SEi**


	27. Eternal Snow

**Chapter 27:** Eternal Snow

It was cold. Watanuki looked at the winter sky. He hugged himself, trying to get warm. _It's so cold..._

Watanuki was wearing only a t-shirt and shorts. Only 8 years old, and ran away from home. It was so lonely at home anyway. His parents were gone.. the neighbors were annoying.. and he had no friends. His ability to see spirits scared them away.

He felt so lonely. Lonely.. lonely.. lonely..

Suddenly, he saw a temple. It looked so welcoming. So warm. He walked in.

* * *

**Song:** Eternal Snow - Changin' My Life (one of the openings to Full Moon wo Sagashite & insert song)

I kinda was a bit.. sad while writing this. I was actually listening to the piano version, after all.

It's kinda complete, but it's incomplete since I got more thoughts on it. So.. incomplete; complete: ask.

**//;SEi**


	28. In The End

**Chapter 28: **In The End

"Doumeki, Doumeki, come on!" Watanuki cried, tears filling his eyes. "Don't die on me! Doumeki!!"

The bloody archer opened his mouth to speak. Watanuki put a finger to the mouth that was dripping of blood, and said, "Don't speak.. just.. don't die.."

Watanuki hugged Doumeki closer to him. His legs hurt because he was sitting in seiza position, but he didn't care. He didn't mind if they were numb. He didn't want his heart to be numb though.

"Watanuki..." Doumeki whispered into the seer's ear. "I love you..." And he was gone.

* * *

**Song:** In The End - Linkin Park

Now in case you didn't notice yet... each chapter/drabble is unrelated to each other.

But if there's one case in which I'm listening to the song again after my whole entire playlist is done with shuffle, then.. maybe I might continue it off where I started :P

**ALSO, I have to apologize to those who put me on Author Alert or Story Alert**.  
The mail is getting annoying, isn't it.. lol. Well. Either put me off (though you might not be able to get alerts for my other stories like that) or just bear with it. I'm bearing with it myself. I put myself on author alert, so.. yeh :3 Sorry.

This one's incomplete. If you want a complete drabble: ask.

**//;SEi**


	29. How to Save a Life

**Chapter 29:** How to Save a Life

Doumeki opened his eyes. A white ceiling was the first thing he saw. He heard a low but steady beeping sound to his left. He glanced that way and what he saw was interesting.

Watanuki was laying on the white hospital bed he was laying on, and his cheeks were wet. _Is he crying?_ wondered Doumeki. He stared a little longer, absorbing the seer's crying face. He tried to get up but the pain in his stomach was terrible. _That's right.. I was shot.._ He glanced over at Watanuki. _Did he save me?_

From the small movement, Watanuki woke up. He opened his eyes. They were red. _Yep, he was crying._ The eyes became wider as they studied the figure in front of him. Then arms wrapped themselves around Doumeki. A loud cry was heard near his ear but he didn't bother plugging them.

* * *

**Song:** How to Save a Life - The Fray

Two songs in a row about death and all. Damnn. I was about to switch this with ch28 and ch28 with this when I was listening to it.. but I left it.

I'm really spouting nonsense. It's kinda funny.

And I forgot to say in the previous chapters (again), but **Please do review! **I'm getting lonely here.. doing this for no reason...

Incomplete. Complete: ask.

**//;SEi**

**P.S.** I wonder how many chapters one fanfic can take?


	30. Confessions of a Broken Heart

**Chapter 30:** Confessions of a Broken Heart

Yuuko didn't know much about her past, since it had been sealed along with her spiritual body. But one night, she had a dream. She never had much dreams before since she had made them stop. This one was not a regular dream. This one was a memory.

There were two people in front of her - one man and one woman. They were both dressed in traditional clothing. They were smiling at her, though she couldn't see their faces clearly. But then, a loud crash was heard. The woman screamed. The man was now covered in red. Blood. Blood. Blood. The woman broke out in tears. Yuuko, young Yuuko, just stared. She didn't cry. It wasn't her fault. _It's not my fault..._

She woke up.

* * *

**Song:** Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father) - Lindsay Lohan

Now I seriously know that I'm "old". I haven't been updating my playlist in a while, after all. (sigh)

This is fiction. I have no idea about Yuuko-san's past. Since most of the lyrics are of Daughter to Father, I thought of what's up there.

Hope you like it! Do review :3

**//;SEi**


	31. Last Cross

**Chapter 31:** Last Cross

Yuuko-san had given them a game, so Watanuki and Doumeki decided to play it. They had to put masks on, and that was how you can play the game. Your body slept as your mind is in the game. (Kinda like in 1/2 Prince.) The setting was not in fairytale style.. but in modern futuristic earth. There was robots and flying cars and everything. It was a world that was to come, but to be destroyed.

There were people around, but when Watanuki walked up to one, the person walked through him, ignoring him. He was so shocked that he thought he was a ghost, but he confirmed that he was alive when Doumeki called to him and got a response. But did that mean they were both dead? Or was that how the game was played? Suddenly, their cellphones rung at the same time. They flipped them open.

* * *

**Song:** Last Cross - Mitsuoka Masami (One of the openings to Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!)

LOL. I actually wrote about The World Ends With You. Yep. The DS game. I am totally addicted. I couldn't really think of what to write for this one. It really matched KHR better than xxxHOLiC, so.. that's how it turned out. And if you readers don't know about 1/2 Prince, then READ IT NOW!

Incomplete; I'm not planning to turn this one into a complete one even if you ask.

**//;SEi**


	32. Stand By Me

**Chapter 32:** Stand By Me

Watanuki was down. He collapsed onto the floor, panting. Out of nowhere, Doumeki took a step and stood in front of Watanuki, taking the blow that was meant to be for Watanuki. Even after the blow dispersed, Doumeki was still standing. Watanuki tried to get up. Doumeki heard a rustle behind him and turned. Watanuki saw blood on Doumeki's face and arms and body. He felt guilty. Doumeki told Watanuki to stay still. Then he picked the bespectacled teenager in his arms, bridal style, and carried him off, leaving a very pissed monster that was disappearing slowly. An invisible arrow stuck at where it struck. Then the monster disappeared completely.

* * *

**Song:** Stand By Me - The Brilliant Green (Ending to Tantei Gakuen Q drama)

This was weird. I was thinking.. like.. it took place somewhere in which you had to fight monsters and stuff.. and then.. voila. Ah well.

Incomplete; complete: ask.

**//;SEi**


	33. Renai Rider

**Chapter 33:** Renai Rider

"I-I-I-I-I-I l-lo-lo-lov-love y-y-y-y-.. y-!... y-.. y-.. yo-.. yo-..yules! OH MY GOD I SERIOUSLY LOVE YULES!"

Doumeki stared at Watanuki like he was crazy.

Watanuki was furiously red. He couldn't do it. It was too hard. Steam blew out of his ears and off his face. Very hard.

After the steam disappeared into thin air, he lowered his head and whispered, "I love you.."

Doumeki was right near him now. Too close. "What?"

Watanuki's face turned so red that he looked like he was going to explode. Boom like a volcano.

* * *

**Song:** Renai Rider - Buono! (One of the endings to Shugo Chara)

The word "daisuki" was used a lot in the lyrics, and so I decided to make it like that. Pssh.

I wrote "boom like a volcano" just for fun. And then the song ended! I was like "Oh shoot." I left it to be fair.

Incomplete; complete: ask.

**//;SEi**


	34. Love Me Tender

**Chapter 34:** Love Me Tender

Doumeki had Watanuki pinned to the wall. Watanuki's hands were tightly grasped in Doumeki's hands, which were also pinned to the wall. Doumeki's right leg was between Watanuki's legs, pinning him to the wall some more. Then Doumeki leaned in and...

Watanuki woke up. He screamed like a banshee. He whacked his head to get the image out of his mind. _Whack whack whack whack whack whack!_ He banged his head on the floor, and then the wall. The image didn't go away.

Suddenly, the door opened and Doumeki was there. "Come on, get up. I want breakfast."

Watanuki, pissed, threw a pillow at Doumeki, in which he dodged completely. He then threw his futon. Dodged. He threw everything in his room, even his clothes. When he threw his glasses, Doumeki had ran forward to catch them. It was then that Watanuki promptly kicked him out and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Song:** Love Me Tender - Conrad Weller (seiyuu: Toshiyuki Morikawa) Kyou Kara Maou! Character Song

Heh. I was bored. Really. I can't believe I wrote "screamed like a banshee." I was planning to write something else, but that was all I could think of :P

If you don't know what a banshee is, here is a definition:  
**banshee** \ ban-she \ _n_ [**I**r _bean sídhe & _ScGael _bean sìh_, lit., woman of fairy-land] : a female spirit in Gaelic folklore whose wailing warns a family that one of them will soon die.

My friend in RL said this word before and it has stuck in my head.

Incomplete; Complete: ask.

**//;SEi**


	35. Walk Away

**Chapter 35:** Walk Away

Doumeki had gotten a girlfriend. It hurt Watanuki's heart very much. When they passed each other, he looked away. When they accidentally brushed against each other, he ran to the nearest bathroom to cry. It was too hard for his heart to bear.

Alone in his apartment, he cried his heart out. When his heart stopped crying and he dried his tears, he began thinking. Does she cook good food? Does she know the foods he like? Does he like her food? Does he.. still know me?

It was on one full moon night that he heard a knock on the door. It sounded familiar.

He went and opened it. There stood Doumeki, panting hard, because he had ran.

Watanuki's mouth opened to speak but then with a shaky hand, he hastily tried to close the door, but Doumeki was stronger. Doumeki pushed and Watanuki fell back onto his bottom. Doumeki stepped in and closed the door behind him. He then kneeled down to face Watanuki and kissed him.

* * *

**Song:** Walk Away - Paula De Anda

lol I used some of the lyrics in it, if you didn't notice.

Incomplete; complete: ask. I'm actually thinking of making it complete.. O__O;

**//;SEi**


	36. World, Hold On

**Chapter 36:** World, Hold On

Mokona loved dancing. He loved eating too. He loved cute things too. He loved having an empty stomach which was full of things that his other self swallowed. He loved teasing, especially teasing Watanuki. He loved drinking. He loved being around Yuuko, since she was one of the creators that created him and Mokona. He loved seeing new things. Even a caterpillar was interesting. But sometimes, by accident, he would swallow them to see what would happen. They usually didn't come back out after that. Yuuko would scold him because he wouldn't be able to see the caterpillar become a butterfly. Yuuko loved butterflies. She was like one herself, actually. Mokona loved butterflies now. He loved flowers too. He loved bees too. But the sometimes stung him. He didn't like that.

But simply, he loved the world. It was really interesting.

**END.**

**

* * *

Song:** World, Hold On - Bob Sinclair

I seriously have old songs... (sigh). Anyway. Since this song didn't seem to match neither Doumeki or Watanuki and the such... I used Mokona! Banzai~

**//;SEi**


	37. Blind Game Again

**Chapter 37:** Blind Game Again

Maybe it was not so bad having Doumeki around him. Maybe it was not so bad that he had to cook a whole bunch of directed orders from the glutton. Maybe it was not so bad that he always had to yell at the idiot. Maybe it was not so bad that he had to have an oaf who didn't really listen to him be around him. Maybe it was not so bad. Not so bad.. Not so bad.. _Not so bad..._

Wrong.

Watanuki was simply blind. Blind of trying to be positive. Blind in a love that he didn't know of but was not unrequited since the other loved him deeply. Blind. Blind. _Blind..._

Kinda true. He had glasses after all. But that's not the point. After receiving the half-eye from Doumeki, he didn't wear his glasses much anymore. But that's probably because he lost them in another dimension.. but that's not the point either.

The point is, Watanuki is very stupid. He doesn't see the right things. He just marks them as nice, bad, horrible, terrible, and so on. He had labels for everything. He didn't know the true side of things. That kind of blind.

* * *

**Song:** Blind Game Again - Kotani Kinya (insert song in Gravitation. also made to be sung by Shuichi)

This was confusing. I didn't really know what I was typing but I kept typing until the song ended.

Incomplete; I'm not planning to complete this one.

**//;SEi**


	38. Wings of a Butterfly

**Chapter 38:** Wings of a Butterfly

Yuuko had left. Disappeared. Gone without a trace.

Maru and Moro were there though. Yuuko had wished they stay. The twins wanted her back though. Mokona too. Even Watanuki. Even Himawari-chan. And even Doumeki. It was like she had disappeared from life itself, but that didn't seem true. To Watanuki at least. It just didn't seem right. If she had died, she would have told him. He was there the last time she was around, after all.

His other self saw her last moment, too.

Like a butterfly, she had flown away.

Her ripped-out wings didn't do much, but she had flew. To the sky. To where she belonged. Wherever that was.

* * *

**Song:** Wings of a Butterfly - HIM

I somehow feel like there's an AMV of this. If not, then okay :3

It matches Yuuko, doesn't it.. _rip out the wings of a butterfly_...

Incomplete; complete: ask.

**//;SEi**


	39. This is Halloween

**Chapter 39:** This is Halloween

It was Halloween and Doumeki, Watanuki, Mokona and Himawari-chan were out trick-or-treating. Doumeki was a vampire, Himawari-chan in a maid costume, Mokona as himself, and Watanuki as.. well. How do I say it? He was a jack-o-latern.

It was funny. Looking at him, he looked so huge. When people stared, he didn't turn to glare at them. It was embarrassing, true, but Yuuko-san had told him to wear it, since what she was looking for liked jack-o-lanterns. And a big one was what it really liked.

* * *

**Song:** This is Halloween - (The version I listened to is the OST from Kingdom Hearts)

Mmm! Halloween. Kinda got confused but then I got a story out! Yay me.

Incomplete; complete: ask.

**//;SEi**


	40. Through the Glass

**Chapter 40:** Through the Glass

_..forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head..._

Doumeki had a weird eighth sense. He didn't know what his sixth and seventh were, but he had an eighth sense. The sense told him if Watanuki was alone. And that's why, here he was, in front of Watanuki's apartment door. He was about to knock when he heard a bang inside. He touched the doorknob and seeing it open (he had told Watanuki to always lock his door, but he seemed to have forgotten today), he opened it and went in.

He barged right through the clean living room and to where he felt Watanuki was. His bedroom. He walked a little faster after hearing three more crashes and bangs. He opened the door and something fell onto his feet. It was Watanuki. Watanuki had been leaning against the door. Doumeki looked at Watanuki's face, who was looking up at his own. It was filled with tears and fear. Doumeki looked at the window. It was broken, now that Watanuki had thrown something at it. There was a spirit. It had gotten in.

* * *

**Song:** Through the Glass - Stone Sour

I dunno. I think this was a pretty good drabble :P

The first sentence in italics is part of the lyrics. Just had to insert it.

Incomplete; complete: ask.

**//;SEi**


	41. Believe in Heaven

**Chapter 41:** Believe in Heaven

Watanuki loved watching TV. He liked watching comedy shows, cartoons, romance movies, and even the news. But he especially loved watching movies and shows that involved detectives. It was his dream, when he was little, to become a detective when he grew up. Watanuki thought it nonsense now, but he was still interested.

The soundtracks were what he really liked. It sometimes scared him, it made him happy, it made him cry, it made him... well, feel every other kind of feeling. Detective movies seemed to have a lot of songs. Others only had one kind or none at all.

Detective movies also were heart-breaking. It made you talk to your TV. It made you sit on the edge of your seat. It made you pee yourself. It made you.. I don't know.. just everything.

Watanuki didn't like everything in the world, but he liked detective movies. It made him smile. He never saw Doumeki stare at him while he smiled, though. He was always too absorbed in watching.

Doumeki thought Watanuki's smile was nice. He decided to come over everytime there was a detective movie on TV.

**END.**

**

* * *

Song:** Believe in Heaven - Shinichirou Miki (voiced as Yamino Ryusuke in Detective Loki. this song was also the ending of the anime)

I don't believe Watanuki would be interested in detectives.. but this is fiction after all.

I kinda like detective shows but they mostly make me scared xD

**//;SEi**


	42. Guilty Beauty Love

**Chapter 42:** Guilty Beauty Love

Boys love was a bit of a forbidden thing in the world of human love. Watanuki didn't care if he didn't have any descendants passing his last name down. He didn't care if his partner was a guy - and a stoic one, at that. He didn't care if he was the uke and always on the bottom. He didn't care if he had to play the part of a housewife for his so-called "husband". He was in love, after all. Love did things to you. It sometimes made you guilty when you thought about what would happen, but it also made you happy.

Doumeki had never gotten a girlfriend though he had always been fawned over and surrounded by girls. They never seemed to interest him though. What always caught his eye was Watanuki. He seemed a bit like a girl when he blushed, and even when he smiled, he looked absolutely breath-taking. Being in love did this to you. It made your life go up and down.

* * *

**Song:** Guilty Beauty Love - Suoh Tamaki (seiyuu: Miyano Mamoru) Ouran High School Host Club Character Song

Make sense? I tried my best to make it make sense. Yup.

Incomplete; complete: ask.

**//;SEi**


	43. Intuition

**Chapter 43:** Intuition

"Follow your intuition," said Yuuko.

"What?! You're not going to help me?!" exclaimed Watanuki.

"Nope."

"Why not?!"

"I'm too tired."

"I'll get you some tea then," said Watanuki as he quickly walked to the kitchen. He came back to the large room with a tray of hot tea. The witch didn't budge or move from where she sat lazily on her lounge chair.

"I'm too lazy to pick it up and drink."

Watanuki growled to himself in his mind and then said, "Then I'll go get some sake and snacks." He thought it would make her less lazy, since it was her favorite foods, after all. He came back with them on a new tray.

Yuuko was now turned over on her chair, not facing Watanuki. She moaned. "I'm so booored..."

"Then help me!"

"I don't wanna.."

"Come on!! Please! I'll get whatever you want!"

That amused Yuuko and she said, "Okay then."

Watanuki was forced into more things then. He never got his help. His help for his now-found love of Doumeki.

* * *

**Song: **Intuition - Jewel

I dunno. It's amusing because Yuuko-san got sake, sweets, and everything else without asking and Watanuki didn't get anything.

Hope you liked it! Do review.

Incomplete; complete: ask.

**//;SEi**


	44. Zen Me Ban

**Chapter 44:** Zen Me Ban

It was summer vacation. Watanuki lay on the grass, his arms spread wide apart. It felt peaceful.

On the third day of summer vacation, Yuuko had said that she was going to go on a vacation herself, and she left Watanuki with cleaning the house and all, but since he had done all that in one day, he decided to take a break for the rest of the week before going to clean again.

How nice it felt.

He had randomly walked around town and then he found a river. He liked that place immediately. It didn't seem like there were spirits either. It felt very nice.

He was now laying on the hill nearby the river.

Suddenly, he felt bored. He took out his phone out of his pocket and clicked speed dial. Doumeki picked up on the other line. Doumeki said okay and then hung up. He arrived five minutes later.

They started talking and then they went down to the river to play with the water. How great summer was. He was having fun. Even if it were Doumeki with him. No. It was because of Doumeki that he was having a good time.

When they walked back to shore, they were dripping wet, from hair to toes. Watanuki then decided to say it. He smiled his brightest smile and said, "Thank you." Doumeki kissed him right then and there.

* * *

**Song:** Zen Me Ban - S.H.E. (opening to Hana Kimi drama Taiwan vz.)

Heehee. Fluff. I don't consider this complete because I sorta feel like an idea is forming... so.

Incomplete; complete: ask.

**//;SEi**


	45. Ookami no Nodo

**Chapter 45:** Ookami no Nodo

The scariest spirits that Watanuki had ever encountered were the werewolves. They looked so real and they were cunning and fast and.. well, they were just so hard to get rid of that even Doumeki had to intentionally shoot at them with a spiritual arrow just so that they would go away.

These spirits were in the woods that the school trip had been located at. The whole entire grade was invited. Most of the activities were at night, and whenever there was a game to play, Doumeki was _always_ his partner.

It was during one of the games that Watanuki encountered the werewolf spirits. It was the Bravery Test. He was about to give in immediately before the game even was mentioned, but Doumeki had appeared, smirked and said, "What, are you afraid?" And that had pissed Watanuki off, so he just had to comply.

It was halfway throughout the game that the werewolf spirits doubled. Watanuki was becoming to get scared. He felt chills whenever he thought the wolves were behind him. Their golden eyes burned through him like arrows. He was so scared that he began shaking.

Doumeki just took his hand and began dragging Watanuki forward, and towards the goal, where everyone was waiting. "Don't worry. I'm here."

And they got to the Finish at record time.

* * *

**Song:** Ookami no Nodo - The Birthday (Zombie Loan opening)

Most of my drabbles are related to not the lyrics but the title. This one is about wolves. I'm so weird xD

Incomplete; I'm thinking of completing this actually. But not really. If want complete; just ask.

**//;SEi**


	46. Ometto Samba

**Chapter 46: **Ometto Samba

Yuuko had invited all of her spirit friends and human friends to her shop for a party. To be specific, it was more of a festival... for a reason no one knew except the host. Watanuki was in the kitchen making the most food he had ever made in his life; Doumeki was putting up signs and cutting stuff and being fawned over by girl spirits; Himawari-chan was talking with Mokona; and Yuuko was in her room, in front of her mirror and near her closet, trying to figure out what she should wear.

"GAAAAH!!" Everything was going wrong for Watanuki. When there were some ingredients that he didn't have, he screamed. When the fire went up to high because he was physically pissed, he screamed. When Doumeki came in for a snack or a lick of what the seer was cooking, he screamed. Everything was going horribly.

_Why a festival?!_

And the day went on like that.

**END.**

**

* * *

Song:** Ometto Samba - Kyappu to Bin (Inui, Kawamura, Kaidou, Momoshiro and Kikumaru from Prince of Tennis) Character Group Song

This song reminds me of a festival, which makes me happy. Hope you like it!

It's not really complete but never mind that. I can't think of anything else to write.

**Once again, I apologize to those who have me on author alert or story alert. It must be really getting annoying now. Yesh, I know how you feel ;__;**

Do review!

**//;SEi**


	47. Revolution

**Chapter 47:** Revolution

Mokona liked listening to the radio. He not only liked the songs that the station played, but the news. Gossip was funny. Real live news were more funny. The most funny and amusing news he had ever heard was about the man who had killed himself because he had stepped on flowers. Mokona thought this was funny because the humans didn't tell what had really happened. He knew that the man had stepped on a special type of flower. Mokona sighed happily as the next news came on.

It was about global warming. Mokona stared at the radio. What is _grobor wahming?_ It was a new word to him. He asked Yuuko after that, but she just smiled and said, "You don't need to concern yourself with it. It doesn't have anything to do with you."

Yuuko was always correct, so Mokona said "Okay."

* * *

**Song:** Revolution - The Beatles

Oh gundam it! I almost finished with the drabble when the song ended!! Grr. Ah well. I was about to say something about Mokona's black hole stomach.

Incomplete; since I already kinda spoiled the ending. No complete for this one.

**//;SEi**


	48. Suteki na Shiawase

**Chapter 48:** Suteki na Shiawase

Watanuki had gotten himself a ds. Well actually, Doumeki was giving away some stuff of his and Watanuki thought it was a waste so he took it. A ds. Wow. A ds. He couldn't afford one with his budget and salary that he got from Yuuko.. which was.. kinda.. nothing. He turned it on. He didn't really know how to use it but after reading the manual, he figured it out. It was a ds lite and different from the first version of the ds, by the way.

There was a game in it already. Watanuki went into PICTOCHAT and randomly talked to himself before playing the game that was included in it. Doumeki had probably left it there by accident. Or.. on purpose...

It was a rpg. And it was about boys love. AND.. the main character looked like Watanuki himself.

* * *

**Song:** Suteki na Shiawase - THE STAND UP (one of the endings to Kyou Kara Maou!)

Uhm.. I think I spelled some things wrong but oh well. I actually finished it O__O; Though it's incomplete, as you see.

I just suddenly remembered one of the DJs I read of DouWata and so.. yeh. It came out like that xD

If you want to know the DJ title, you can ask. I'm too lazy to check it right now.

**//;SEi**


	49. Over My Head

**Chapter 49:** Over My Head

Watanuki was tired of the world. He thought of the world as a place he lived in, not a place to belong in. Watanuki felt like he was some outsider. Some alien. Someone else other than himself.

Doumeki, on the other hand, was fine with the world. He thought of the world as a place in which he could be with people, eat the foods he liked, and do the things he wanted. Doumeki felt like he belonged.

When Watanuki told Doumeki that he "was tired of the world," Doumeki's eyes widened and then it became fierce. He had grabbed Watanuki's hand and dragged him as they began their hike.

They walked and walked. Watanuki was noisy the entire way. He was trying to get Doumeki to answer his questions. "Where are we going?" "Could you let go of me?" "Hey! Are you listening?!"

They had walked right out of the city and into the countryside. Right out of town, it should be. When they stopped, Watanuki looked at where Doumeki was pointing so that he could see a "reason." It was the sunset.

* * *

**Song:** Over My Head - The Fray

Wow. REALLY OLD SONGS.

I don't really make sense, do I? Oh well that. Short, but fluffy. Yes?

It's incomplete; complete: just ask.

**//;SEi**

**

* * *

**

**EDIT:**** santeelegs is the chosen one!**

_for everyone else, who doesn't know about it..._

_- - - -  
_

**YOU. YES YOU! I have something to say. Please read:**

From every 50th chapter and so on (100, 150, 200, 250), I will be asking you to do something. It's kinda like a request.

**Are you the first person to review this chapter?**

**If you are, then tell me three songs that you want me to listen and write a drabble about and I will have the whole 50th chapter about it.**

It's first come first serve type.

This will be edited when the chosen reviewer has given me their response.


	50. special : santeelegs

***SPECIAL* Chapter 50: **santeelegs

**LUCKY**

Doumeki had always wondered about Watanuki's presence. It had been there, next to him, almost... always. If it weren't there, he would make it appear.

This late afternoon, the two were walking home together, as they almost did everyday. Watanuki was talking about what had happened this morning - he had been tripped by some random passerby, who was actually a thief, and Doumeki stopping the thief with a punch. Watanuki was wondering aloud about why Doumeki had punched the thief. It had left a big red mark on the guy's cheek and his nose was bloody too.

Doumeki didn't say that he did it because Watanuki got hurt because of him.

"Well, I'm lucky you're around..."

Doumeki stopped walking. Watanuki turned around to see what was the matter. Doumeki smirked. Watanuki blushed, realizing what he had just said.

**DEBBIE**

Mokona liked riding in cars. He liked sticking his head out the window like a dog, the air that passed him going not through him or around him, but into him, making him grow like a balloon.

He liked seeing the drivers and the kids in the passing cars stare at him like he was an alien. He liked seeing the drivers so shocked that they almost crash their cars. He liked seeing the kids stare and point and say something like, "I want that bunny, Mommy!"

Mokona especially liked how Yuuko looked when she was driving the car. She looked so happy, driving over the speed limit, with her fashionable clothes on. It was amusing.

**RENEGADE**

Yuuko was a human, a person, a being, different from the rest of the world. She had magic, had magical beings and things in her store, and even had friends that were spirits and/or related to things that normal humans wouldn't believe in. If she were in another world, in which all that she had were common and normal, then she would still be similar to everyone else.

She was not who she really was, not who she was not, not what she really thought she was, not what she had thought she was not. She was not herself, she was not somebody else. She was different. Her death was different, and her life was different, her other life and death different as well.

Who knew why she was this way. Who knew how she was this way. Who knew... no, there is one. Only one. The person who had made her different. The one and only. CR.

* * *

**Song #1:** Lucky - Britney Spears**  
Song #2:** Debbie - The B-52's**  
Song #3:** Renegade - Styx

Gee. That was a bit hard O__O;

The first one, I knew it by heart, since it was kinda common on the radio when I was younger... and so yeh. I don't really remember your version, _**santeelegs**_, but I hope it isn't similar O__O; I'm sorry if it is.

The second one.. I kinda knew it but not by heart. It kinda did not match Doumeki nor Yuuko nor Watanuki.. so it became Mokona! xDD It reminded me of a drive, so.. yeh. Another drabble about cars.

I listened to the last one twice and I couldn't think of anything. The third time I listened to it, I just randomly began writing. Since I kept hearing "Wanted man" or something like that, about more than ten times, well.. it became that ;__;

Hope you like it! Especially you, **_santeelegs_** ~

**Do review.**

**//;SEi**


	51. Black Stone

**Chapter 51:** Black Stone

Black Mokona was taking a hike with White Mokona. They jumped over stones, splashed each other when they passed rivers, climbed trees, and even swallowed some things they found interesting - even a rainbow-feathered bird.

Yuuko had sent them away because she felt that they needed a trip - some time to relax and enjoy life as it was. Both Mokonas were grateful. They chose wisely when they looked through the travel magazine that Watanuki lent them.

When they finally reached the top of the mountain, White Mokona exclaimed, "Look! It's night already!"

"Yeah! So much time has passed already!"

They couldn't really tell the difference between day and night.

* * *

**Song:** Black Stone - Gackt

Haa... I don't know what I was thinking ;__;

**//;SEi**

P.S. : I'm only updating these because I wrote them a looong time ago. (51-55). As for the other stories, I'm slowly updating... (sorry), so please be patient. I'm trying to be patient as well you know! - for my birthday, that is :D


	52. Hearts Burst Into Fire

**Chapter 52:** Hearts Burst Into Fire

Watanuki looked carefully at himself in the mirror. His hair had grown longer ever since he had graduated from high school. It was now almost down to his shoulders. He tried to remember when he had last had a decent haircut, but he couldn't. No date came into mind.

Oh well, he sighed to himself. He turned away from the mirror and looked at the mess he had created in his room. He sighed again. Ever since his move from his old and small apartment to this new and large condo, he had gotten messier. He didn't have the time to clean anymore. His job was taking a great lot of time out of him.

Even if he was messy, he kept buying things. It was as if money gave him the courage to keep buying things even if it were expensive. Money changed people.

Like Doumeki. Doumeki was unexpectantly Watanuki's boss. Things had changed quite a bit ever since Watanuki had applied to work for him. Watanuki had heard that the boss was nice and all, but he never expected it to be the idiot of the name Doumeki Shizuka.

* * *

**Song:** Hearts Burst Into Fire - Bullet For My Valentine

Hmm. I don't really think I'll ever complete these little drafts.

**If _you_ want to complete them or use the idea and write something, then go ahead! But credit me, 'kay? :)**

As for the one who requested _Eternal Snow_, I am getting to that.. soon ;__;

**//;SEi**


	53. Pretty Girl : The Way

**Chapter 53:** Pretty Girl (The Way)

Himawari had gotten herself a boyfriend, but after two weeks, he ended up cheating on her. She was heart-broken, for that boyfriend... no, ex-boyfriend of hers was the one she had had a crush on for a long time. She was quite unlike herself the next few days of school, and Watanuki noticed it with a heavy frown.

He was quite mad at that stupid guy who had unexpectantly cheated on Himawari when he was the one who confessed and had broken up with her as well. He was also felt pity for Himawari. Everytime he passed her now, she was really quiet and it seemed as if she had no soul.

Himawari was walking in the hallway when she was bumped into by someone. She fell on the floor, quite affected from the bump. The person who bumped into her was a classmate of hers. He immediately apologized. "I-I'm sorry, K-Kunogi-san!"

The girl just stared at him and then got up and walked away. Her classmate watched her go further and further down the hall. When she was far from view, he sighed and then walked in the direction he was walking while he was in his stupid daze. He pushed his nerdy glasses closer to his eyes.

* * *

**Song:** Pretty Girl (The Way) - Sugarcult

Ohh my. I _think_ I'll continue **this** one! LOL :3

Unless _youu_ want to? ^^

**//;SEi**

**Ah.** If you, reader, want to use an idea, then credit me as well as tell me that you're going to use it.

In your review, include the **Title** of the chapter. K? Thankshu.


	54. Careless Whisper

**Chapter 54:** Careless Whisper

Watanuki had never thought he would have to be in the situation he was in right now. Dance class. And not tango or salsa, but ballroom-dancing. And for some sad reason, his dance instructor was gay. He had tight pants with sequins, a tight shirt that had laces and ruffles, his hair was slicked up with shiny gel and he had long fake eyelashes.

Yuuko had specially assigned this for him. It was needed for the party that she was invited to by a friend. She had told Watanuki to have fun, but HE WAS DEFINITELY NOT HAVING ANY. These classes lasted a week, and by the end of the week, the party date was up.

When he stepped onto the dancefloor with the clothes Yuuko had specifically gave to him - which was unexpectantly and SADLY: a dress, with a mask (it was a masquerade), he looked at his partner immediately. He looked familiar.. with dark hair... and golden eyes... and an annoying smirk...

* * *

**Song:** Careless Whisper - Seether

Yehh. I'm so weird, huh? Making him crossdress in almost every party xDD

... And having D. as his partner :3

**//;SEi**


	55. Comatose

**Chapter 55:** Comatose

The class had chosen to produce a play for the school festival that autumn. People chose what they wanted to do - either be part of the cast or be the behind-the-stage crew. Watanuki chose to be part of the cast because the director (who was a classmate of his [a girl, yes]) said that whoever was cast would get free coupons for the large supermarket that everyone had desired to go - everything was cheap there.

And... Doumeki was forced in by the girls. Yes, indeed.

They chose who was going to be who by **_amidakuji_**. When Watanuki finished following the line to who he was going to be, he sighed. He was going to be Sleeping Beauty. Then, an "Ah." came from next to him. It was Doumeki. He was the prince. Watanuki's finger started shaking on the board.

* * *

**Song:** Comatose - Skillet

Horaa!~ This song I recommend to **Sapphire and Gold** and your _Beautiful Dreamer_ fanfic :D

I knew I was planning on it - writing a story of Watanuki in a coma.., since I kept listening to this song quite.. a lot.

- - - **_amidakuji_** : you dunno it? It's the ladder game! An example would be from Fruits Basket Ch.28; when Tohru asks Kisa to pick one line and Tohru follows the line until the choice was given. But in regular amidakuji, you got to cover the center and pick a line. Well. That's not really my problem is it? :3


	56. Things I'll Never Say

**Chapter 56:** Things I'll Never Say

It was the morning and they were in the bathroom, getting ready for the day. Watanuki was at the door of the bathroom, about to leave, when he turned around just to look at Doumeki, who was combing his hair at the sink in which had a mirror hung on the wall. Watanuki took in the other man's features. The dark hair that changed little by little as the comb brushed through it. The calm eyes of gold... that were staring right back at him.

"What is it?"

Watanuki blushed. He stuttered, "N-N-N-Nothing..."

Doumeki turned around to face Watanuki. "What is it?"

"N-N-Nothing!"

Doumeki took a step towards Watanuki.

Watanuki freaked, turned around and ran out in the hallway. Doumeki listened as the footsteps became more quiet as they went farther away, and then a slam of a door. Inside the room, Watanuki huddled under the covers of his bed, trying to calm his thoughts... as well as his burning face.

* * *

**Song:** Things I'll Never Say - Avril Lavigne

Alrighty! So. Don't say anything about updates on the other stories.

I know. _I know_. Don't push me. I'm having a hard time focusing in school too.

~ I wrote these (56-62) when I procrastinated and waited while a video loaded.

Yesh. So. Review if you want. Requests are still welcome. Won't be forever late, I assure you.

Thassit.

**//;SEi**


	57. Teddy Bear

**Chapter 57:** Teddy Bear

Watanuki walked down the snow-filled street, at a slow pace. He passed stores that had Christmas sale signs at their windows and many lines that hung from streetlight to streetlight with red and green bulbs shining when the other color disappeared.

He stopped in his tracks and looked into the store window that had a large teddy bear sitting on the platform with an elf hat and suit. He smiled silently to himself and then continued on. In his mind, he listed a few things that he wished he could have for Christmas. When he finished, he crossed out the ones that were almost impossible since there were consequences. Sighing, he stopped once more. He looked into the store window that was beside him and saw another large teddy bear, but this one had nothing on. The eyes were golden and the fur dark. He laughed quietly to himself. It reminded him of someone he knew... someone special...

* * *

**Song:** Teddy Bear - Ayumi Hamasaki

Did I say that I don't know if these are completed or not?

Well. Now I did. If I didn't. In which I think I did. But probably didn't. ;__; ...

**//;SEi**


	58. Stand By Me x2

**Chapter 58:** Stand By Me

The dog ran after the cat that was running away. The cat, scared as he was annoyed, ran while screeching and hissing. The dog didn't bark or anything. He kept quiet and kept his pace fast and steady. Finally, he caught up to the tired cat and pushed him onto the grass field. The cat cried out, trying to escape.

Doumeki held down Watanuki's struggling hands and tried to make them stop moving. Watanuki's head was to his side, not daring to look at Doumeki and he complained about the hovering shadow that Doumeki was giving over him. Doumeki's eyebrows twitched and his mouth opened. "Stop or I'll kiss you." Watanuki immediately stopped and turned his head to face Doumeki, in which turned pink when they were face to face.

The cat started trembling and then began crying. The dog tensed up but then calmed down and got up from the position he had put the two into. The cat still lay there on the grass, crying.

Doumeki scowled and tried to make Watanuki stop crying, but Watanuki's eyes kept at it. "Come on. I'll really kiss you."

The cat wiped his eyes and looked at Doumeki. "Then kiss me already." The dog opened his mouth to say something but then smirked and obliged.

* * *

**Song:** Stand By Me - The Brilliant Green

GWASH. I really wonder why.. I wrote that. (sigh) Brain has gone coo-coo ~ +__+

So.

I keep thinking I wrote stories for the songs I listened to. But I guess not.

I wonder why, though?

**//;SEi**

**. . . . . . . . x**

**EDIT:** YEHHH. I WAS RIGHT. And so, this is Stand By Me x2


	59. Speeding Cars

**Chapter 59:** Speeding Cars

"WATANUKI-KUN!!" Himawari screamed.

Watanuki turned to question Himawari but was met with a red-colored darkness.

Doumeki ran towards Watanuki who lay on the street, unconscious. He cursed the driver who had droven out of the empty street and onto the road right after he crashed into the crossing being. Himawari went to check on him while Doumeki tried to get Watanuki to regain his consciousness. "Oi. Oi!"

Watanuki opened his eyes. They were clouded and he looked pale. Blood was all over his head and they covered half of his face. "I... can't... feel my.. body..."

"Just stay with me, okay?!" Doumeki was frantic. This was worse than the death of his grandfather. This was his friend who was dying. This person was someone that he needed in his life.

Himawari came running towards them, saying as well as crying: "The driver's all right! He's just a bit unconscious!"

"I don't care about him! Call 311 already!"

Himawari immediately obliged and frantically tried to get her cell out of her bag. The call went through and as she impatiently spoke to the operator, she finally yelled into the phone: "Please get an ambulance and hurry! Please! My friend is dying!!"

* * *

**Song:** Speeding Cars - Imogen Heap

IS that how you spell it? That ^. Oh well if it's wrong.

So...

O__O;

I think I thought of what I wrote due to **sapphire and gold**'s fic: **Beautiful Dreamer**.

Now I LOVE THAT STORY. Go read it and say: "**Twelf Bell** is advertising you on one of her fics ;)"

LOLOL. you can do that. I'll love you for it ~ :3

**//;SEi**


	60. Snow Kiss

**Chapter 60:** Snow Kiss

"Mmm!" Watanuki tried to push away the man that had him against the wall but his strength seeped slowly away as the kiss went further down his throat. He felt faint from lack of air and pleasure. Finally, getting the best of his strength, he inhaled a large breath from the other and exhaled. The kiss became something like an exploding balloon.

Doumeki backed up and wiped his chin of the saliva that he obtained from the blow. Watanuki wiped his mouth and kept his hands there. He slid down the partly snow-covered wall and sat with his knees hunched up towards him. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Doumeki just kneeled in front Watanuki and smirked. "But I don't."

Watanuki snuggled himself into his arms and cried silently. Doumeki just leaned over and hugged him.

* * *

**Song:** Snow Kiss - NIRGILIS

Err... I'm guessing I should change the rating to K+ to T? .. Should I? O_O;

I'm not sure =___=;

please say something.

**//;SEi**


	61. Sleepless Beauty : Piano

**Chapter 61:** Sleepless Beauty (Piano Vz)

Yuuko stared up at the moon that glowed a heavy white shadow in the night. She sighed and tipped the sake bottle to pour herself another cup of sake. It was already her fourteenth cup. Or probably more than that.

She couldn't sleep. She doubted that she had ever slept in the whole life that she lived here at the store.

In her mind, she wondered about what she would say to Watanuki when he met with her in the dream that was to come. The last dream that she would have... and then she would forever sleep. Finally.

**END.**

**

* * *

Song:** Sleepless Beauty (Piano Vz) - Nittle Grasper

I think.

I TOTALLY LOVE THIS SONG. It's very... peaceful slash sad.

It's a miracle I thought of that just from this song.

... Oh my.

Spoilers? ;__;

**//;SEi**


	62. Shiro to Kuro

**Chapter 62:** Shiro to Kuro

Watanuki and Doumeki are like two halves of the Earth. Watanuki the North Pole and Doumeki the South Pole. Or vice versa.

They're opposites, but they attract.

Like black and white, they match.

Like dogs and cats, they fight but occassionally, they get along.

It was odd enough that they could get along. They stuck together like glue, peas in a pod, twins.

No matter the differences, they are the same.

But why do you think they are the same?

It's not appearance. It's not of what they are inside either.

I think it has something to do with a feeling.

They may be emotionally black outside, but they are always white inside.

**END.** (or not?)

* * *

**Song:** Shiro to Kuro - Shibuya Yuuri (Kyou Kara Maou! Character Song) ; Seiyuu: Takahiro Sakurai

Oh duhmm. When I was typing the seiyuu, I kept saying in my head: _Takahashi Misaki_. Got mixed up xDD

Well. This is the last one of the set ~

More will be coming soon. When I feel like it ;)

**REVIEW.** Onegai?~ :(

**//;SEi**


End file.
